


Start Me Up

by Inell



Series: Fools Rush In [4]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fools Rush In Series, M/M, Naughty!Clint, Rimming, Romance, Sexy Times, Sweaty!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-11 03:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint drops in on Steve’s workout then drops to his knees</p>
            </blockquote>





	Start Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the Fools Verse, though you don't necessarily have to read the previous fics to enjoy the porn. This is the first in a series of one-shots that I plan to write in this verse. Inspired by [this prompt](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/3266.html?thread=2057154#t2057154) at Avengerkink. Thanks to Flora and Sullacat for the beta work and hand holding. Clint/Steve has become my OTP, I've realized, and I'm glad there are a few others sailing this ship with me!

“Why aren’t you using your StarkReader?”

Clint looks up from the page he’s reading and arches a brow at Tony. “Good afternoon, Tony. I’m doing well, thanks for asking. How are you?”

Tony rolls his eyes and waves his hand in the air. “Pleasantries are for commoners. JARVIS told me that your brand new StarkReader is still empty. _Why_? You’ve always got a book around, Artemis. I thought the reader would be perfect for you.”

“I like touching the pages of a book. Technology is brilliant in many ways, but it doesn’t compare to actually holding a book.” Clint shrugs. “Besides, I like being able to slam books closed if they piss me off or how they automatically open to some of my favorite parts because I break the binding from opening them too many times.”

“You’re a strange man.” Tony frowns. “JARVIS is going to be offended if you don’t ask him to upload books for you. I think he’s already gathering a list of them for you based on your usual interests.”

“Well, he can upload them, since I don’t want to upset him, but I like my real books,” Clint says. Speaking up a little louder, he adds, “JARVIS, I don’t mean to offend you. Feel free to add whatever you want to my reader thing.”

“Reader thing?” Tony repeats slowly, giving him a look like he’s not entirely sure if Clint’s sane.

“Master Clint, I am not offended. I will upload many books that should please you should you find yourself in a situation where a hardcover book is not possible to carry,” JARVIS says.

“Master Clint?” Tony makes a face. “Just remember who programs you, traitor.”

“Just remember who has control over a majority of your life, Tony,” JARVIS says in a friendly tone.

“Point to you, evil machine!” Tony mutters under his breath, “See? This is what’s going to end the world. When my own AI ignores me so he can spoil his crush, it’s a sign of the apocalypse, I’m sure.”

“I bet it’s been predicted by the Mayans,” Clint agrees dryly. “You should Google it.”

“JARVIS, search for Mayan…wait, nevermind. Barton’s just trying to be funny. And failing!” Tony pouts at him. “First you reject your reader, and now you’re being mean to me. Is Cap not putting out?”

Clint slowly smiles. “That’s totally not a problem, Metal Head. Our sex life is extremely satisfying. If I wasn’t a gentleman, I’d share more details, but I don’t kiss and tell.”

“I could go ask Cap. Watch his face turn red even as he glares at me. Good times.” Tony sighs happily. “It’s like dinner and a show only without food. Oh! I could take a bag of chips to munch on while watching, then it’d be wonderful.”

“Right. Then he’d give you those puppy dog eyes and hurt expression that makes you feel guilty, so you’d have to go walk old ladies across the street or donate money to orphanages to feel better.” Clint snorts. “He’s got that look perfected.”

“Does he give you that look when things start getting hot and heavy and bow chicka wow wow?” Tony adds an awkward pelvic thrust to the porn sound he’s trying to imitate, and Clint can’t help but laugh.

“That look isn’t even in his memory when we get porny,” he says. “He’s lucky to remember his own name.” He winks and leers.

“You, sir, are a tease.”

“Nah, I’m just not going to entertain you when you’re bored and fidgety with details of my sex life.”

“Fine. I’m going to go to Bruce’s lab and blow shit up. And I’m not fidgety.”

“Of course not. You didn’t get into that energy drink Thor bought, did you?”

Tony looks shifty. “Noooo. Pepper told me I couldn’t.”

“Which means you did. Tony, buddy, old pal, you and energy drinks are a bad combination. It’s like sardines and peanut butter. It might look interesting, but it’s nothing but a bad idea.” Clint shakes his head. “I’m not going to tell Pepper, this time, but you probably need to get out and work off that energy, not confine yourself to a lab blowing shit up.” He glances at the clock and smiles. “Nat’s going to go jogging soon. You should go with her.”

Tony makes a face. “I thought you were my friend, the best one after Pep and Rhodey. Now, you’re trying to kill me. Tony Stark doesn’t jog. Especially not with Natasha. She probably runs ten miles and thinks it’s a warm-up.”

“Tony Stark is talking in third person, which means he needs to do something before Pepper finds out he disobeyed her firm request to stay clear of the energy drinks.” Clint arches a brow and smirks. “So, your choice. Jogging with Nat or fessing up to Pepper?”

“You’re so not my favorite right now. In fact, you’re the top of my least favorite list. I hope Steve’s too tired from working out to get porny with you tonight!” Tony sticks his tongue out as he stands up. “Natasha might hurt me, but Pepper will kill me, so it’s an easy choice. Fuck. Do I even own jogging gear? JARVIS, what do people who exercise,” he shudders, “actually wear?”

Clint tunes the answer out as he snuggles into the sofa and goes back to reading his book. He doesn’t manage a dozen pages before he groans and shuts it. His concentration is shot, thanks to Tony, and he can’t get back into the story. He’ll have to try again later. Since he’s done reading for a while, he debates whether he wants to join Nat for the jog she’s got planned, but he decides against it because she’ll probably be out to get him for sending a Tony hopped up on energy drinks to her.

It doesn’t take long for him to decide to go downstairs to the gym. He could use a bit of a workout, really, plus there’s the added bonus of seeing Steve all sweaty and flushed. That’s something he doesn’t have a chance to see as often as he’d like because apparently his presence in the gym is a distraction, so he’s agreed to workout at different times. That’s what an understanding guy he is. Besides, it works both ways. It’s tough to concentrate on the treadmill when he’s hard from watching Steve. They’re only allowed to workout together when they’ve got another teammate around to act as a buffer.

There’s no other teammate to go with him today, but that’s because they’re all gone. No one to interrupt them at all. Just the two of them in the gym with Steve hot and sweaty. Clint groans as he gets to his feet. He doesn’t even bother waiting for the elevator. There’s a chance he might run into Nat and Tony, and they’re both evil enough that they’d be able to tell he’s got Steve on his mind and they’d change their running plans in order to cock block him.

So he takes the stairs down. It’s only one flight, after all, and he probably needs the exercise after an afternoon lazing around with a book. He’s still not entirely sure how he got this gig, fighting bad guys without having to do all that much work except during world ending threats, but he’s not going to complain about it. Besides, Fury’s been threatening to make him start coming to base more often to intimidate new recruits so they can find out who is worth the investment and who isn’t. That could be fun, at least.

When he enters the gym, Clint stops in mid-step and just stares. Steve’s got music playing while he hits the punching bag, so The Beatles are singing about Yellow Submarines as Steve’s fist makes contact with the leather. The choice in music makes Clint smile because it’s not exactly boxing music, but maybe Steve needs to be introduced to the Rolling Stones, who tend to provide a large part of his own workout soundtrack. Of course, he doesn't really care much about the music because Steve’s so focused on his session that he hasn’t realized he isn’t alone.

Clint’s able to just stand there and ogle his Steve openly. And he’s definitely ogling. Steve’s wearing a white shirt that looks a little too small for him judging by the way the cotton clings to his muscles and pulls tight against his back every time he punches and lunges forward. That’s not the best part, though. No, that’s the way his gorgeous ass flexes beneath the workout pants he’s wearing. The material pulls perfectly across the curves, showcasing the tight firmness in a hypnotic way.

There’s no way he’s going to be able to just ignore this situation. He’s not a saint, after all, and he’s already half-hard just from watching Steve throw punches. Clint licks his lips and quietly pulls his t-shirt over his head. Instead of dropping it, he leans down and places it on the ground. He keeps his jeans on, but he does unfasten the button and shimmy just a little so they ride lower on his hips. He doesn’t have to look in the mirror to know he looks good. Irresistible is what he’s going for. Hopefully, Steve will be too far gone by the time Clint gets done with him to suggest taking it down to their house because the thought of having sex in the gym is a fantasy he’s ready to fulfill.

“Your ass looks amazing in those pants. I hereby declare that you’re never allowed to wear them around anyone but me,” Clint drawls, using his sexiest voice.

Steve fumbles with the punch he’s just thrown and turns around to look at him. His welcoming smile fades into a hungry stare as he looks at Clint, so mission accomplished apparently when it comes to looking desirable. “You lost your shirt.”

“Are you complaining, babe?” Clint walks forward, swaying his hips in an exaggerated manner that makes him feel borderline silly but just sexy enough to pull it off. “I want to do something that’s going to require you to trust me.”

“Something sexy?” Steve arches a brow and licks his bottom lip. “Here? Jeez, Clint, what if someone comes in?”

“Everyone’s gone out, and Bruce is in his lab, so you know he won’t be around for a few more hours. The only ones I plan on coming are us.” Clint smirks when Steve snickers and groans.

“That was just bad, sweetheart. I think I could even manage better, and I’m not great at talking dirty,” Steve says, flashing a smile. “You know I trust you, but I don’t really like the idea of one of our teammates stumbling in here and catching us. We’d never hear the end of it.”

“That’s part of the fun. The thrill of maybe getting caught, even though we know we’re all alone.” Clint smiles his most seductive ‘c’mon and say yes’ smile. “I thought it’d be something we could mark off your list. I know we’ve both mentioned wanting to get naked in here.”

“If we get caught, you’re sleeping on the couch for a week,” Steve warns, rubbing the back of his neck before he glances at the door. “I can’t believe I’m this crazy, but fine. What do you want to do?”

“I want you to keep throwing punches. You’re going to need to trust me to know how to make you feel good, babe.” Clint walks up to Steve and kisses him. “This is something I’ve fantasized about since before we even got together. It’s your fault, by the way, for having such an amazing ass and wearing those sinful pants.”

“You’ve fantasized about it?” Steve’s eyes seem to darken as his pupils dilate. “I trust you, Clint. And I know you’ll stop if I tell you to. So you can have your wicked way with me, I guess.”

“You guess?” Clint leans up to bite Steve’s bottom lip. “Them’s fighting words, Captain. I’m going to be forced to make you weak in the knees now.” Raising his voice, he says, “JARVIS, can you change the music to my workout mix please, and stop filming until we tell you it’s safe.”

“Of course, Master Clint. I shall take the usual precautionary methods,” JARVIS says before the music changes to an up tempo song by Queen.

“Is he saying fat bottomed?” Steve asks, tilting his head to the side as he listens.

“Yep. Now go back to punching. I’ve got knees to make weak.” Clint kisses him once more and waits for Steve to shrug and go back to punching before he drops to his knees.

Reaching up, he eases the workout pants down slowly, letting the material slide against the curves of Steve’s ass. Once they’re down, he leans forward to kiss the left cheek. Steve’s not wearing anything but a jock strap, so it’s all this delicious naked skin just begging for Clint to lick and taste. And who is he to refuse such an obvious offer? He doesn’t touch with anything but his mouth and lips as he licks, sucks and nibbles on each firm cheek.

“Clint, what are you doing?” Steve’s voice is husky and he’s shifting his weight from one foot to the other even as he’s pressing his ass back towards Clint’s face.

“During your research, did you ever come across rimming?” He slides his finger beneath the strap by Steve’s left cheek and tugs on it gently as he sucks a mark into his right ass cheek.

“Huh?” Steve’s remark is answer enough. Clint smiles against the warm skin and licks a little closer to Steve’s hole.

“I’m going to kiss you, babe. Somewhere very intimate and personal. If you don’t like it, tell me, and I won’t be upset. Not everyone does,” he murmurs. He’s never actually done this with anyone before, out of a lack of interest or possibly trust, but he’s thought about it a lot with Steve. Hell, he’s not sure he’ll enjoy it, but he’s damn sure going to try it to find out.

“Kiss me? You mean…you’re going to kiss me _there_?” Steve actually squeaks as he jerks his hips forward away from Clint. “That’s dirty, Clint. And not sexy dirty but gross dirty.”

“I’m not saying you have to tongue my ass when we’re done. I want to try this with you, Steve, and I think it’s hot as fuck, not dirty. If you really don’t want to, though, we won’t.” Clint might want to do it, but he’s not going to force Steve into sharing a kink.

“It’s my ass. How can that not be dirty? I certainly don’t want to get graphic, but there’re things that come out of it that aren’t sexy or hot.”

“There are also things going into it that are, oh, my dick. And my fingers. You’ve used your fingers on me, too, when you’ve sucked me off, so wasn’t that gross?”

“No, but that’s different. You, uh, had time to, um, clean yourself, and it was my fingers, not my tongue.”

“Okay. We won’t do it then.” Clint bites his lip to keep himself from sighing because he wants this so there’s some disappointment there. He’s never going to pressure Steve about anything sexual, though, so he has to accept defeat.

Steve looks down at him then and stares at him. “You really want to do this, don’t you?”

“It’s fine, babe. I’ll suck you off instead. Naked in the gym is the hottest part.” Clint shrugs and smiles.

“You really think it’s going to make my knees weak?” Steve worries his bottom lip before he nods once. “Okay. I’m going to trust you, but if it gets too gross, I’m going to ask for it to stop.”

“Steve, it’s really fine. I’m not going to do something that you’re not into or curious about.” Clint nuzzles his ass and smiles. “Seriously, having your dick in my mouth is one of my favorite things.”

“I _am_ curious,” Steve admits. “You seem so into it that maybe I’m focusing on the, uh, gross stuff instead of the sexy part.”

“If you’re sure?” Clint waits for Steve’s nod before he feels the disappointment start to fade. “If you don’t enjoy it, we stop. Now go back to punching and let me eat your ass.”

“God, your mouth.” Steve moans but obeys. Clint waits for him to actually throw a few punches before he returns to what he’d been doing.

“You smell good. Musky and masculine and just a bit sweaty. It shouldn’t be such a turn on, but it’s intoxicating.” Clint slowly licks slowly up the crease of Steve’s ass. He makes wide sweeps with his tongue, just getting him gradually used to what he’s doing and also adjusting to it himself. When Steve inhales sharply in that gaspy aroused way, he knows it’s time to proceed. “Are you hard, babe?”

“No, I’m dead. What a stupid question. Of course I’m hard,” Steve says, grumbling about Clint torturing him with his teasing.

“You’re still thinking. That’s not a good thing.” Clint grins as he grips the strap of the jock strap by Steve’s right cheek with both of his hands and tugs on it. When it rips, he watches Steve flinch and press back against him. He repeats his actions with the other strap, so the front is now completely loose. “Touch yourself, babe. I want you to stroke your hard dick while I eat your ass. Does the texture of the gauze you’ve got wrapped around your hands feel good?”

“Stop talking and do something,” Steve growls. Clint watches his elbow and knows he’s got a hand on his dick now.

“Yes, Captain.”

“Don’t call me that when we’re doing this. It’ll mess with my head on missions.”

“Sorry. Wasn’t thinking.” Clint kisses his ass cheek in apology before he licks his way to his target. He runs his tongue over Steve’s hole, licking it slowly so Steve can have time to tell him if it’s going too far. When he only presses back, Clint knows it’s okay to keep going. He begins to lick in earnest, enjoying the flavor more than he honestly expected to, probably because it’s Steve so that makes it more palatable. He starts to press tongue inside, and Steve makes a noise that he doesn’t recall ever hearing before.

“Fuck, Clint. Your tongue…really?” Steve sounds wrecked, his voice deep and husky and broken. It’s a heady feeling to know he’s managed to get him that aroused, and he’s not even to the best part yet.

“Shh. Keep jerking your dick and let me play,” he scolds, smiling as he slaps a hand across Steve’s ass. That causes a reaction that he stores away for a future time. Instead, he goes back to pushing his tongue inside Steve. He reaches one hand between Steve’s legs so he can caress his balls while he uses his tongue to fuck his ass.

Steve is pushing back for more, so Clint brings his free hand up and presses a finger inside him along with his tongue. “More,” Steve demands, so Clint adds a second finger and starts kissing and licking his ass cheeks again.

“That’s it, babe. Ride my fingers. Fuck yourself on my hand. Bet you’re so hard that you’re not going to be able to last much longer. I want you to come for me, spill all over that huge hand of yours and dribble on the floor. Want you to remember this every time you come use that punching bag,” he murmurs, listening to Steve’s breathing and those gorgeous noises he makes when he’s turned on.

“Oh God. Rub there again. Feels good,” Steve says. Clint shifts his hand and rubs harder, knowing he’s found Steve’s prostate just based on the way the noises increase in volume. He stops fondling Steve’s balls and shoves his hand into his own jeans, stroking himself as he licks around the fingers in Steve’s ass.

It doesn’t take much longer before Steve’s clenching around his fingers and grunting his release. Clint waits until Steve’s finished before he gets to his feet, wiping his fingers on his jeans as he turns Steve around so he can kiss him. He keeps jerking his dick as they kiss, and it only takes a half dozen strokes before he’s coming on Steve’s dick and upper thighs.

When they finally pull apart, Steve stares down at him. His face is flushed, his pupils are still dilated, and there’s sweat on his forehead. He looks beautiful. “Challenge met, sweetheart,” he whispers, smiling sheepishly. “My knees are definitely weak, and I just let you kiss me after your tongue was in my ass, so I’d say that means this is really love.”

Clint blinks at him before he starts laughing. “I think we should suggest that to Hallmark, so they can do a new greeting card line. ‘I let you kiss me after your tongue was in my ass, so it must be love’ is going to be a best seller,” he says.

“My brain’s melted into a puddle of goo, and I don’t know how I’m ever going to use this punching bag again without getting hard, so it’s going to be your fault if the team notices.” Steve pulls Clint closer and wraps his arms around him. “So, you mentioned that we’re alone, huh?”

“Uh huh,” Clint says, leaning up to kiss and nibble on Steve’s lips. He notices that ‘Start Me Up’ is now playing, and he snorts as he thinks how it should have been playing earlier. “Completely alone.”

Steve slowly smiles. “Good. I’ve had this fantasy about wrestling and pinning you to the mat before having _my_ wicked way with _you_. Turnabout’s fair play, isn’t it?” He doesn’t give Clint time to answer before he’s picking him up and carrying him to the mat. Clint just laughs and steals another kiss along the way.

End


End file.
